


Indelicate

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: Almost [3]
Category: Rent
Genre: Alcohol, Community: fanfic100, Community: writing_game, Drunkenness, F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger is apparently five years old. Especially when drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelicate

"You like Maureen, don't you?" Roger asked, eying Benny over his cards, and Benny simply sighed. Roger kept bringing this up whenever he got bored - it was just one of those things he refused to let go.

"She's Mark's girlfriend," Benny said, a little wearily.

"So? That doesn't answer the question."

"So," Benny said, placing the ace of spades on the table, "I'm not going to make a pass at Maureen."

"You like her though, don't you?"

"Of course I like her. She's my roommate. You've got to actually put a card on the table, you know."

Roger did so, though without pausing in his interrogation. "That's not what I mean, y'know. You _like_ her."

Benny sighed, again. "Yes, I like Maureen. Alright."

"You want to fuck her."

Benny stared at him. "Roger," he said slowly, "just how drunk _are_ you right now?"


End file.
